jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Three Little Planes/Transcript
Notes: All lines marked with one asterisk (*) are delivered as a voiceover. WD = wavering dissolve. (Opening shot: fade in to an overview of Tarrytown during the day; it is dark, and clouds are rolling in.) Narrator: It was a dark, cloudy day at Tarrytown Airport. And because of the big rainstorm that was coming... (Overview of Tarrytown Airport; Jay Jay, Tracy and Snuffy taxi out of the kids' hangar in a line.) Narrator: Jay Jay, Tracy and Snuffy were sad that they couldn't fly off and play. (Close-up of the trio on the end of this; one by one they stop and cast their eyes upward.) Jay Jay: (groans) This is turning out to be a real nothing-to-do day. Tracy: Yeah. Because there's nothing to do. Snuffy: Nothing. (The trio voice a round of bored groans; Savannah and Herky approach them.) Savannah: (giggles) My goodness! There you all are! Jay Jay, Tracy: (glumly) Hi, Savannah. Savannah: Herky and I thought we'd come to see what'cha all up to. Why ya'll wearin' such long faces? Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Well... (Cut to the trio.) We did have a whole day of fun things planned, but now, because of the rain that's coming, it's a real nothing-to-do day. Savannah: (giggles) Why, of course there are fun things to do, sugar. Why, a day like today can be a good day to practice how to use your imagination. Jay Jay: (stutters a little) Imagination? What's that? Savannah: It's something you have in your head. Tracy: We do? Savannah: (from o.s., giggles) Yes, Tracy. (back to her.) And with it, you can travel to all sorts of wonderful places, and do all sorts of wonderful things all without leaving your hangar. Jay Jay: But that doesn't even make sense, Savannah. How can "imagive-what's-it's"...do that? Savannah: (giggles) Well, the best way for me to show ya, would be for us to actually use our imaginations. We'll play a game called "pretend". Jay Jay: How do we play pretend? Savannah: Well, I'm going to tell you one of my favorite stories— (Cut to the others, she continues o.s.) —and, y'all have to pretend that you are the planes in the story. Jay Jay: Okay, but...I don't see how this can be as much fun as flyin' around on a sunny day. Savannah: Oh, come on now, honey. Give your imagination a try. Jay Jay: Well...okay. Savannah: (from o.s.) Marvelous! (Back to her.) Alright, now! This story is called, "The Three Little Planes". (Cut to the others; she continues o.s.) Now, ya have to close your eyes, and imagine yourself in the story. (All six eyes squeeze themselves shut as she instructs; cut back to her and Herky on the final half.) Savannah: Are you ready? Herky: R-r-ready! Jay Jay, Snuffy: Ready! Savannah: (From o.s.) Good! (Full view.) There were once three little planes... (The view wavering dissolves to a stretch of the clear, blue sky, the edges of the screen ringed with white making it clear as an imagination sequence. One by one, Jay Jay, Tracy and Herky fly into view, giggling as they do various flying tricks: Jay Jay and Herky barrel roll, Tracy loops.) * Savannah: They were flyin' across the sky, havin' a wonderful time together. And the names of these three little planes... (Close-up of Jay Jay, cutting to Tracy and Herky in turn as Savannah names them off.) * Savannah: ...Were Jay Jay, Tracy, and Herky. Herky: 'Cept I'm a helicopter-r-r! * Savannah: (giggles) That's right. (Widen to frame all of them.) Well, they were enjoying their trip so much, that they decided to land to see what was on the ground. (They swoop o.s.; at the same time, circle wipe to Farmer Dale's ranch. The little planes come into view one by one.) * Savannah: No sooner had they landed, when suddenly, they got an urgent radio message from Farmer Oscar! Old Oscar: (on radio) Calling all planes! Calling all planes! A-and helicopters, too. There's a big bad old plane coming to Tarrytown! (All gasp.) You'd all better build yourselves some good, strong hangars to hide in—or else he'll huff, and he'll puff, and he'll blow your hangars down! (Calms down) That is all, over and out. Jay Jay: We'd better go build ourselves hangars to hide in, so the big bad plane can't get to us! (They zip away; WD back to Savannah.) Savannah: So, they all ran off to do just that. (A wider shot shows that Jay Jay, Tracy and Snuffy have opened their eyes.) Snuffy: Uh...hey, Savannah, when do I get to be in the story? (Close-up.) I wanna use my imagination, too. Savannah: And just who did you think the big bad plane was going to be? Snuffy: (gasps) Me?! Savannah: (giggles) That's right, honey! Snuffy: (jumping in place) Yippee!!! (The Skywriter calms down and clears his throat.) Snuffy: I'm the big bad plane. Nah, that's not scary enough. (louder, voice reverberating) I'm the big bad plane! (normal) Mmm...that's a little better. Hey! I know! (Even louder, voice reverberating) I'M THE BIG BAD PLANE! (growls, normal) That's it! I found the right voice! Savannah: That's wonderful! And just in time, too—because the big bad plane was on his way! Jay Jay: (a little worried) Uh...uh, just how big a-a-and how bad was he, Savannah? Savannah: Oh, not too big and too bad, becuase—after all, he is bein' played by Snuffy. Jay Jay: Oh, yeah. (Snuffy nods, and the three planes close their eyes as the view WDs to a white-edged shot of Herky's hangar, now coated entirely in straw.) * Savannah: Herky had just finished buildin' his hangar... (Herky flies out.) Herky: Not a bad job if I say so myself. (Close-up of Herky; we hear Snuffy snickering in the distance.) Herky: Uh-oh! That must be the big bad plane! (shrieks) I gotta hide! (Overhead shot as he hovers inside; Snuffy entering seconds later. His words take on the same reverberation as before, and will continue to do so until further notice.) Snuffy: LET ME IN! LET ME IN! Herky: (from inside) Not by the chr-r-rome on my little tailfin! Snuffy: THEN I'LL HUFF, AND I'LL PUFF, AND I'LL BLOW YOUR HANGAR IN! (roars, to himself) Or better still, I'll use my propeller. (snorts) (In an overhead shot, Snuffy begins jiggling back and fourth, gusts of wind blowing from his propeller.) * Savannah: And he did. The big bad plane kicked up such a wind with his propeller, that Herky was blown away! (The result of this wind causes Herky to fly uncontrollably out of the hanger, screaming as he jerks o.s. Barn door wipe to outside the kids' hangar, now coated with various sticks. Jay Jay comes out of it.) * Savannah: Meanwhile, Jay Jay had just finished buildin' his hangar. Jay Jay: Ha, this'll hold up against anything. Herky: (from o.s.) Jay Jay! (He drops down next to him.) Jay Jay, you gotta save me! Helllp!! Jay Jay: What's wrong? Herky: The big bad plane blew down my hangar-r-r! (We hear Snuffy's giggling in the distance; startled looks from the two little planes, Jay Jay's wings dropping.) Herky: Uh-oh, that must be the big bad plane again! Jay Jay: Quick! We've gotta hide! (In they go, Snuffy entering seconds later.) Snuffy: LET ME IN! LET ME IN! (growls) Jay Jay: (from inside) Not by the chrome on our little tailfin! Snuffy: THEN I'LL HUFF, AND I'LL PUFF, AND I'LL BLOW YOUR HANGAR IN! (growls, to himself) Better still, I'll use my propeller again. * Savannah: And he did! (His winds start up.) The big bad plane kicked up such a wind with his propeller— (Cut to inside; The two little planes are jiggling in the wind, trying to stay still.) * Savannah: —That this time, Jay Jay and Herky were both blown away! (They come out, screaming as they fly uncontrollably o.s. Cut to outside the main hangar, now coated entirely with bricks; Tracy taxis out.) * Savannah: Now, it just so happens that Tracy had just finished buildin' her hangar. Tracy: Yes! What a great hangar. (The other two little planes come rocketing into the scene right on cue.) Herky: (moaning worryingly) Oh, I'm scar-r-red! Jay Jay: (also moaning) Me too! Herky: Tr-r-racy! Tr-r-racy, ya gotta save us! Jay Jay: The big bad plane blew down both our hangars! (We hear Snuffy's giggling; both the jet plane and helicopter briefly turn towards the sound, the former starting to jitter worryingly.) Herky: Uh-oh, that must be the big bad plane again! Jay Jay: Quick! We've gotta hide! Tracy: Follow me! (She leads them inside; here comes Snuffy for the third time.) Snuffy: LET ME IN! LET ME IN! (growls) Jay Jay, Tracy, Herky: (from inside) Not by the chrome on our little tailfin! Snuffy: THEN I'LL HUFF, AND I'LL PUFF, AND I'LL BLOW YOUR HANGAR IN! (He growls; here comes his winds again.) * Savannah: And the big bad plane kicked up the biggest wind ever! (Cut to inside; the three little planes are watching. They do not jitter or move a single step.) * Savannah: But then...nothin' happened, so he tried again. (Back outside; Snuffy kicks up more wind, but is starting to lose stamina.) * Savannah: But this time, not only did nothin' happen, but the big bad plane was all blown out for the day. (Snuffy swerves in place until at last, the last remaining blows of his winds fade away. He stops tiredly and pants; his voice no longer reverberates.) Snuffy: Um...so, uh...you know that part about huffing...and puffing... (growls) And blowing your hangar in? Mmm...I don't wanna do it anymore. So...is it alright if I come in? (Cut to inside.) Other three: No! (Back to Snuffy.) Snuffy: Aw, come on! Can I? (Back inside.) Tracy: Well...only if you say the magic word. (Back to Snuffy.) Snuffy: Pleeeease? Other three: Okay. (Back inside.) (Snuffy joins them, and they trade happy smiles.) * Savannah: So, they opened the door, and let the big bad plane in. And you know what? He wasn't all that big and bad after all. (WD Back to Savannah; the lighting around her slightly brighter.) Savannah: And's that's the story of the Three Little Planes. You can open your eyes now. (Pull back to frame the kids, the three in front of her opening their eyes; the weather is now sunny, and the sky has turned blue.) Jay Jay: Heyhey, that was fun, Savannah! Herky: Yeah, and we didn't have to go anywher-r-re! Jay Jay: Wow, Savannah. That imagination stuff works great. (He casts his eyes upward and gasps.) Hey look, guys! The sun came out! Tracy: Wow! Savannah: Well, I sure am glad ya'll had a good time. But now, you can go play. I'll see ya later! Jay Jay: Yeah! Let's get goin'! (They share cheers and giggles as they start to exit; Dissolve to a head on view of the sky; the fab four rise slowly into view and proceed in a diamond formation.) Upbeat bass/piano line with light percussion, moderate 4 (B flat major) Jay Jay: Hey guys, I just thought of something. (close-up.) If we can use our imagination to have fun on a cloudy day, think of what we can do with it on a sunny day like this. '''''Harp rises for one bar Jay Jay: We hold the key Snuffy: Hold the key Jay Jay: To be Snuffy: To be Jay Jay: Anything that we wanna be Snuffy: If there's a thought Jay Jay: There's a thought Snuffy: We've got Jay Jay: We've got Snuffy: We make it happen naturally Drums/strings in (They start to sway to the rhythm.) All: With our imagination, look what we can do Jay Jay: (spoken) I'll become a pirate Snuffy: (spoken) Yeah, and I can be one, too All: Celebration of learning to pretend Jay Jay: I can't imagine anything better with a friend Drums out, mandolin/synth in; intensity builds Jay Jay: Alright Snuffy: Alright Jay Jay: Okay Snuffy: Okay All: Imagination Synth out Jay Jay: We learn to play Snuffy: Learn to play Jay Jay: This way Snuffy: This way With everything that's lookin' real great Snuffy: And now we know Jay Jay: Now we know Snuffy: where to go Jay Jay: Where to go Snuffy: Even on the rainiest day Drums in All: To our imagination, where everything is new Tracy: I can catch a dinosaur Herky: And I can name him Blue All: Celebration of learning to pretend Jay Jay: I can't imagine anything better with a friend Drums out, synth in; intensity builds Jay Jay: Alright Snuffy: Alright Jay Jay: Okay Snuffy: Okay Imagination celebration is the way (Rear angle of the sky; he zigzags forward.) Alright Tracy: Alright Jay Jay: Okay (Back to the other three as they follow; rear angle of Jay Jay as they join him.) Imagination celebration is the way Alright Herky: Alright Jay Jay: Okay Herky: Okay Music slowly fades away during last verse (Fade to black at the group swoops o.s. at the same time.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts